


Jenn's Headcanons - Mini Fics

by Stulot



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Chapter 1 - mentions courtroom, Chapter 2 - kissing in the pub, Chapter 3 - sex, Chapter 4 -, Chapter 5 -, Chapter 6 -, Double Date, First Date, First Time, I Love You, M/M, Snuggling, Tying a Tie, boyfriends in suits, hand holding, restaurant visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenn's headcanons that she posted the other day on what to expect from Robron now they're finally together gave me all kinds of feels so I wanted to try and write something small about as many as possible of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexualsugden (jemiu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/gifts).



> Headcanon: The first time they hold hands

Slow. That's how Aaron wanted to take it. He wasn't sure what the right protocol for that was, he'd never really reflected on it before. Always being the one to rush headlong into things, no matter what, and think later, didn't exactly provide any sort of experience bank that might come in handy. Also, they had certainly not taken things slow in the past so he wasn't entirely sure what that meant to Aaron. But this time around he was set on getting it right. No more fuck ups.

Luckily, his suggestion of watching a film on a Sunday afternoon – the evening came with too much pressure – was filed under the category 'slow' as Aaron had nodded his approval when he'd brought it up.

They're sat on the sofa in the back room of the pub – having Chas in the next room would make sure things would go slow, he'd figured when he'd suggested the place. Plus, he knew Aaron felt more comfortable at home; two days after the verdict, he still wasn't too keen to go out and face anyone. Especially after they'd caught Carly and Tracy gossiping. Of course, he hadn't told him so directly, but Robert just knew.

A big red blanket covers both their laps and underneath, their thighs are pressed close close together, for which he's grateful. There was slow and there was glacier slow, luckily, they hadn't even stopped at the latter. They're not exactly snuggled up to each other, but it's warm and comfy and all he can ask for.

Aaron has a pillow in his lap, hugging it tight. Chewing on his nails, one after one. Every now and then, Robert catches him, appearing as if he's in a whole other world, not even looking at the telly. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where his head's at. Stuck in the courtroom.

”Want some?” Robert pushes the bowl of popcorn towards Aaron for the millionth time, trying to connect, to find any kind of distraction for him. This time Aaron doesn't even bother answering; he just looks back at him with a slight frown. Robert settles it back in his own lap, scooping up another handful for himself. At least it keeps his hands busy and something to focus on besides the film, which isn't even that good.

When Aaron starts bouncing his one knee, gnawing intensely on the nail of his index finger, he can't really pay attention to the film anymore either. He sets the bowl of popcorn down next to him. Turning towards Aaron, he gently reaches for the hand he's chewing on, placing it in his own lap as he weave their fingers together.

”It'll be ok Aaron” he says, softly. He picks up their joined hands to his mouth, kisses Aaron's hand ever so gently. ”It'll be ok”, he repeats.

The gesture relaxes Aaron somewhat, even elicits a tight small smile from him. Sighing slowly, he leans his head onto Robert's shoulder, shifting his body closer, along with the pillow.

Robert pulls the blanket a little higher around them. If this is slow, he'll take it.

 

 

\-----------

The lovely Jenny ([scrapyardboyfriends](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/)) did this awesome drawing (and I'm pretty sure she'll do more as I keep writing, at least that's what she said and I'm holding her to it haha)

 


	2. First kiss in the pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: "The first time they kiss in the pub in front of everyone"

Robert rushes into the pub, all wet and huffing from getting caught in the April showers that have been sporadically coming down over the village for the past three days. Shrugging his jacket off, he shakes the access water away from it in the little hall before pulling opening the next door, leading to a much warmer and comforting place. The water from his hair drips down his face and he wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt.

”Here” Chas calls a few seconds after he's entered, throwing him a rag from behind the bar so fast he barely has time to catch it. It's a nice gesture, one that almost tells him he's ok.

”Thanks” he smiles, wiping it across his face and neck, shaking his hair a little.

”Aaron's in the back” she says, nodding her head sideways, telling him to go through if he wants to.

He reaches out his hand, holding the towel. ”He said we'd have lunch here” he explains.

Chas takes the wet rag back. ”Ok” she says, a little hesitant. Blinking, as if something is turning inside her head. He knows she still struggles with him, but at least they're past her sneering at him every chance she gets.

Then she nods towards one of the empty tables in the back and mumbles out ”I'll bring them over”. There's no chance to thank her before her attention is diverted towards another wave of lunch guests coming through the door, all just as wet. Kerry, Laurel, and some other factory workers.

He better get them a table before they're all gone.

”You're not joining us then?” Kerry calls after him.

Firing off a crooked grin, he turns, throwing out his hands, ”Sorry ladies, not today” he says, appearing like the big flirt they all think he is. He probably should stop, but it's just who he is. It doesn't mean anything.

”You can sit with us if you'd like” Zak offers from one of the small tables in the middle of the pub, Joanie just joining him. It seems like the whole Dingle clan has thawed towards him ever since the trial ended. Even Cain had bought him a pint the other day. In fact, several people in the village acts differently around him now, not as distant or reluctantly as they used to. Almost kindly. It's a weird feeling, a feeling he hasn't much experience with.

He waves no with his hand, ”Nah, you're alright Zak. Gonna meet Aaron for lunch” he answers, sounding a lot more genuine than he did just a second ago.

When he's all alone at the table, waiting, he almost regrets the decision. The pub's crowded, it being Friday and all, and he's pretty sure several people are throwing him glances. There sits Robert Sugden, the reformed character. The one who's made Aaron Livesy – sorry, Dingle (that's gonna take some time getting used to) - smile again. Even though he thrives in the spotlight, it's uncomfortable, and a little awkward. He's about to pick up his phone to hide behind when he spots Aaron emerging from the kitchen, carrying two plates of food.

”What's this?” he cocks a brow, inspecting the plates of Shepherd's Pie Aaron places in front of him. ”You haven't taken up a new career have ya?”

”Marlon's swamped. It was faster this way” Aaron explains, scooting in next to Robert on the sofa, placing himself a lot closer than he has in the past. It's just a small detail, but it tugs at his heart, making him smile.

Robert can't help himself, ”What if I don't like Shepherd's Pie?” he teases.

Aaron snorts, pulling a face, ”Then more for me then I guess”. He looks at the table. ”You didn't get the drinks?”

”Your mum said she'd bring 'em over. Sorry”.

”It's fine” Aaron sighs, standing up again, heading over to the bar, giving Chas a wordless gesture that makes her immediately pick up a glass. Briefly, she stares back at Robert, her cogs still turning it seems.

Halfway through their pies, Aaron clears his throat, twitching his head a little. ”Told Liv I'd take her to see a film after school in town. Come if you'd like?”

He knows it's not, not really, not with a teenager in tow, but it's a sorta, kinda – first – date for them. Whatever it is, it's enough to get his pulse raising. ”I'd like that” he grins at Aaron, pretty sure his eyes are sparkling like some lovesick teenager.

Aaron nods, slowly, and he's almost sure he catches some sparks in his eyes too before he looks down at his hands. Fingers fiddling with the fork. ”Robert...” he says, drawing in a deep breath, looking back at him, smiling a little. ”You know...”.

”- I know” Robert cuts him off. Perhaps a little too eagerly.

Then his heart practically stops, and jumps out of is chest because now Aaron is smiling for real, leaning his head closer, tilting his chin up ever so slightly. Hesitating briefly, Aaron's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, his eyes searching around Robert's face. A hand comes up, crinkling his shirt where it grabs onto it, pulling gently. Then he kisses him, lips lingering an extra second or two before pulling away, leaving Robert all flushed...and stunned if he's honest. Unable to stop himself, and not caring who will see his dopey face, a weird grin spreads across his face really, really wide. It's hard to tell, it's kinda small, and his mind is suddenly a little mushed, but it looks like even Chas is smiling. Kerry definitely is.

”Be ready at half four” Aaron says, tucking into his food again like nothing has happened.

Robert tries listening, he really does, but it's pretty fucking hard when something magical has just happened. Aaron kissed him. Right there - in the pub.

 

\-------------

 

The lovely Jenny ([scrapyardboyfriends](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/))strikes again.

 


	3. First time they have sex again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: The first time they have sex as a new couple

”Fuck, wait wait” Aaron pants somewhere above him, while his writhing body fights to still underneath him. A leg crossed over his shoulder, all soft and strong at the same time, fuzzy hair occasionally tickling his cheek when he leans closer. His hand holds his tightly, fingers sweaty and desperate to hold on. To steady him as he can't stop tossing and turning.

Robert immediately looks up from where he's nestled between Aaron's legs. ”What's wrong?” he sounds so panicked it draws a chuckle from Aaron

”Nothing” Aaron shakes his head, gently, licking his lips, looking sexy as hell. Sad part is, Robert thinks, he doesn't even accept it. No matter how many times he tells him. ”Nothing. You're gonna make me come if you keep that up” he smiles, folding an arm underneath his head. Eyes all drowsy and relaxed. It's one of his favourite versions of Aaron. And there are many. Favourites. And versions.

”Well that's the idea, isn't it?” Pleased with himself, Robert grins, eyes squinting, visibly relaxing when he realizes he's done nothing wrong. He had been so scared of this moment, being physical again, wondering if they would still fit, if Aaron would let him see his new scars. After the many times he's fucked up, he wouldn't blame him if he hadn't. But Aaron is the strongest person he knows, and he'd worried for nothing. The moment they had turned off the film and on Aaron's lead – how slow 'slow' was, was entirely up to him – had moved things to the bedroom, where kisses had turned a little bit serious, and clothes soon had been shed; there hadn't been any hesitations. They had been too wrapped up in feelings, and mouths, and hands moving all over. Strained jeans and heat, and palpitating hearts to even pay attention to anything else.

It wasn't until they were in bed that Robert had been the one to hesitate when his nails had scratched along Aaron's arm, catching the raised skin from the big scar that's normally hidden under long sleeves.

”It is what it is” Aaron had shrugged, trying to hide any kind of somber emotions behind a brave smile. Robert hates when he does that, silently fighting, closing away. So he'd tried kissing the pain away, opening him up again. He's partly to blame. Always will be. That truth hurts too. He owes him a lot of kisses, and more.

Now, Aaron looks down at him, lust in his eyes. His leg comes down next to Robert's torso, and he tucks his foot close to Robert's skin. ”Want it to last, don't I?” His voice is low, seducing. That voice. It sends shivers through him.

He's not ready to listen, not yet anyway, so he sinks his mouth over his dick again. God, he's missed this. The warmth, the little jolts when he makes him feel really good, even the salty taste. It's too soon to leave right away, not when he's just gotten it back.

”Rob, come on” Aaron whimpers, pulling at his hair. Letting out a deep sigh.

Reluctantly, Robert lets go, but not without a little moan, and shifts his body up to Aaron's level again, scratching the inside of Aaron's thigh as he does. He remembers it drives him mad. He remembers all of his little secrets. He plants himself next to him, wedging an arm under Aaron's neck so he can curl his hand around his bicep, pull them tight together. He needs that.

”I'm sorry” he says, apologizing for being too eager. He's no good at playing nice, but they're on Aaron's court right now, and his rules apply.

Aaron shakes his head, more vigorously this time, ”Don't” he says, biting his lip. The way he always does when he's thinking too much. Then, quickly, and surprisingly to Robert, he flips them over, getting himself on top of Robert, pinning him down with his whole weight. Both his arms push under and around Robert's shoulders, holding them tight together. Then, he moves his body slowly, rubs against him, and kisses his neck, sucking lightly on the loose skin. Beard all rough and soft, just like he remembers, tickling him in the best possible way. God, he's missed that beard. He's missed so much. Deprived himself too long, a fleeing thought reflects, and all for the wrong reasons.

He wraps a leg on top of Aaron's back, pushing them impossible close. As Aaron trails kisses along his sharp jawline, his head throws back and it feels like his entire body is about to sink through the mattress, he's that gone in his arms. Aaron's right, they should savor this. Make it last.

 

 

\------

 

Jenny's drawing ([scrapyardboyfriends](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually quite pleased with this chapter - what do you think?  
> And how awesome aren't Jenny's drawings she's treating us to?!
> 
> Just wanted to say that the show showed Robert staying over quite early and I'm not sure they had sex then, not something intense like this at least - I can imagine a sweet/calm(not sure how to label it) handjob or something happened (which would technically be the first time having sex, but I didn't write that, so I'm not sure how canon this really is), but I reckon sex with a little more heat would be held off for a bit. So maybe this is the 2nd time or something - still counts for this headcanon haha! :P


	4. First official date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: The first time they go on an official date, rob picking aaron up and all

He knocks, once, twice. Backs away from the door, drumming his fingers against his leg. Yes, he is nervous. No, he shouldn't be. Waits a little before knocking again. Still nothing, or not fast enough at least. When he's about to raise his hand a fourth time the door suddenly opens hastily. So fast it causes a bit of wind to catch his hair.

Aaron's standing there on the other side, looking slightly disheveled, eyes a little stressed. Like he's nervous too. In his hand are two ties, one blue, one burgundy. He's in a suit, well not 'a' suit – his blue one. ”Not everyone owns ten sets, mate” he'd said. Robert knows he doesn't prefer one on unless it's absolutely necessary. Or, if Robert asks him nicely. He did ask nicely, because the sight of Aaron all dapper and spruced up sends his body into all kind of knots. Tonight is no exception; Aaron is looking hot, in lack of a better word. More importantly, knowing that Aaron is willing to dress up for him, when he'd rather lounge around in his hoody, is endearing.

”Why you knocking for?” Aaron asks with a growl, frowning like he does most of the time (all for different reasons, and never the same kind of frown), disguising any nervosity.

”It's a date innit?” Robert replies, gathering his cool, closing the door behind him once he's inside. ”Wanted to make it properly”.

This eases Aaron, makes one of corners of his mouth tug upwards, his shoulders fall down, ”Oh yeah?”, he says, expectantly. ”So where are the chocolate and flowers then?” he teases, looking at Robert's empty hands.

Robert snorts a laugh, eases a little too. It's stupid, a waste of time, to be anything else in Aaron's company. They're together. Finally. After everything. ”I promise we'll order dessert, how about that?” Aaron has a sweet tooth. Well, they both do.

”Guess it will have to do” Aaron replies, sounding as if he's offended. Robert knows he's not, and he muses a little at their banter. It's just so...well, them.

Aaron steps a little closer, silently asking for a kiss. He's wearing aftershave. God he smells good, Robert thinks after he gives him a quick peck, rubbing his hands against Aaron's shoulders.

”You're not ready then?”

”Can't decide” Aaron holds up the two ties.

”That one” Robert points to the burgundy. It matches his own suit. He takes it from Aaron's hand and turns him around so they're both facing the hallway mirror. Then he slings the fabric around his neck, his hands coming around to Aaron's chest.

”I do know how to do this, you know” Aaron says, drawing his eyebrows together, looking down to Robert's hands, amused.

”I know”. Robert wraps one end over the other. ”I've just always imagined doing this”.

”Always?” Aaron questions.

”Well...” Robert concentrates, pulling the wide end up through the loop around Aaron's neck. ”For a very long time at least”.

Aaron smiles, blushes even, as he catches him viewing their reflection.

”There”. Robert folds Aaron's collar down, straightens out his jacket a little. Meets Aaron's eyes in the mirror who's already staring at him affectionately.

It all hits him.

They're finally going on a date. Not a hidden away one either. A proper one. At a restaurant with dimmed lights and long wine menus. Where everyone can see them. He's nervous again. He doesn't want to be, doesn't want it to feel any different than all the times he's taken Chrissie out - that came easy, was like second nature, but this is his first date out with a man. Isn't he allowed to feel a tiny bit anxious? He's accepted this, them, himself mostly. He really has, of course he has, but still, it's also very new.

”It'll be fine Rob” Aaron then says, as if he can read his mind, or see the worry in his eyes. He turns around, snakes his arms around his waist, swaying them a little. Once again grounding Robert like no one else ever has.

”Yeah” he swallows, not sure if it sounds like an answer or a question. Not sure what he means for it to be.

”I'm the one who should be uncomfortable really, you got me all dressed up and refuse to tell us where we're going” Aaron says, pinching his sides a little, winking reassuringly. Making sure Robert knows it's ok to feel whatever he needs to feel.

Robert smiles.

 

 

 

...

Jenny's drawing [scrapyardboyfriends](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is really them.   
> I think Robert will reflect on that in the next chapter...


	5. Aaron loves Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: the second time aaron says “i love you” to robert, robert just glowing from it because he’s been waiting since March 2015 to hear it back, i’m… yeah this one.

It's too warm, nearly stuffy, and the food is on the brink of being too salty. Robert taps his finger to the white table cloth, crisp, clean; the image of order and perfection. Opening his mouth a little, prepared to lift his finger, he follows the waitress around with his eyes, ready to get her attention. Because how dare they make his date with Aaron anything less than perfect.

”It's good” Aaron says then, taking another bite of his salmon, diverting Robert's attention back to them. He made it through the starter, but now his suit jacket hangs on the back of the chair. It is warm after all. Robert keeps his on, because ”you're supposed to”. Aaron doesn't care he says, fills his fork as much as he can, ignoring to use ”the fancy side” the way Robert does.

”Yeah...”. Maybe it is. It's good. Really good.

But it's different too. Not like the times he's been here for lunch on a few occasions with clients. He knows places like these, usually moves through them with ease. But not tonight. He eats his food too fast, fiddles with the napkin in his lap, scratches his neck way too often. Not because he's nervous – or maybe he is. Probably not. There's just something that doesn't sit right, like it's all still a show. This place, the suit, the laughter around them. Like he's still playing the charade. And opposite him sits Aaron, looking at him with big warm eyes, trying his best to be comfortable, even though he's not. For his sake.

Unable to dismiss the thought of fucking up yet again, he takes a generous gulp of his wine, nearly emptying the glass.

”You alright?” Aaron asks, fork close to his mouth.

”Mm-hmm” Robert nods, throwing a glance to the rest of the restaurant. Tries figuring out if there's anything he actually likes. Genuinely.

Aaron narrows his eyes, leans back in his chair, arms crossed, looking over to where Robert's gaze just landed. ”We can go you know. You don't have to prove anything to me. You already have”, he says calmly. They both know it's Robert's admission in court he means. But Robert wants to, needs to, prove so much more.

He looks away, hooking a finger around his collar. ”It's not that”.

”Then what?”

He sighs. Loosens his tie. Draws a deep breathe before he finds the words. ”I don't think I want this anymore... No no - ” he hurriedly adds when he sees the panic cross Aaron's eyes. ”I mean. This, the restaurant, getting so dressed up. Doesn't really feel right anymore I suppose”. It did before. A lifetime ago. Now, he can stand it for work. But sitting here with Aaron, it makes him feel like the fraud he once was. ”You wanna get out of here?”

Already loosening his own tie, Aaron grins, pushing his chair back, ”Thought you'd never ask”.

 

..

 

They're in the drive-through of Burger King twenty minutes later, ordering milkshakes. Strawberry for Aaron, chocolate for Robert.

”And don't say I didn't get you dessert” Robert jokes laughing, hanging half-way out of the car window so he can hand over his credit card to the girl behind the cash register. Next time, he'll make sure to drive a little closer. ”Fuck, maybe we should have gotten one to take back to Liv” he says over his shoulder. ”We can order ano - ”

”I love you”.

Robert turns his body so fast back into the car he almost hits his head. ”W-what?”.

Aaron smiles at him, deep crow's feet and everything. ”I love you” he repeats calmly, assuring. Does that thing where his eyebrows lifts and his eyes go all big. Looking at you like you're the most important thing in the world.

”Sir. Your card.”

He's pretty sure his heart is about to break out of his chest, it's beating so fast. Fourteen months he's waited. His sight suddenly a little blurred. Wet.

”Your card sir”.

 

 

Seriously[ scrapyardboyfriends](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/) is amazing, I love this drawing so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I won't be able to upload more ch this week, but probably some next week. Thanks for reading darling.   
> I'm Stulot on tumblr, come say hi.


	6. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: "double date with Adam and Vic"

It's all Vic's annoying idea. As if they don't have a hard time as it is finding time to be alone. Liv has gone to visit her mum for the weekend, and now, Vic wants to ruin the one night they've had to themselves in ages.

”It'll be fun” she begs. It'll be awkward more like. There's still that feeling, gnawing in the back of his mind, that Adam still hates – well, strongly dislikes him, most of the time. Not that he'd ever tell Aaron that, or Vic for that matter, who let's face it, both run the Adam Barton fan club. It wouldn't exactly win him any brownie points, or top any brother/boyfriend of the year lists. No, that one he keeps to himself.

They, of course, end up going. For Aaron and Vic, he'll do pretty much anything. Where all that softness came from, he's not sure. But it's here now and he tries his best not to let other people in on the secret. There's his reputation on stake after all.

 

Two big pitchers of frozen margaritas (again; Vic's idea, albeit not as annoying) later and he's getting ready to arm wrestle Adam. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there's a voice telling him this is a bad idea, and that Adam with all his farm boy muscles will beat him in about two seconds. However, his ego betrays him, prods him to think otherwise. It's stupid, he knows.

Aaron sits next to him, tearing one of the paper napkins to shreds. Shakes his head, trying to ignore them the best he can. Slowly puffing out air from inflated cheeks; a sure sign he's bored. Or suppressing annoyance. Or both.

Robert rolls up the sleeve of his speckled shirt. It's just a friendly little bet, that's all.

But it really is more than that. He knows that too. It's Robert trying to stop Adam's marriage, and Adam despising him for being a complete ass towards his best mate, and Adam never being good enough for his sister - and Adam always adding a bigger smile on Aaron's face than he's ever able to do. Most of all it's that.

Arm wrestling is likely the best way to solve their pent-up issues. Surely, it can't hurt trying.

”You're as bad as each other” Vic complains, appearing a lot more sober than a minute ago - before there was way too much testosterone around the table. She leans back against the cushioned sofa, folds her arms tightly against her chest, mirroring Aaron. ”You're lucky I didn't pick a fancier place, they'd thrown us all out by now. This is ridiculous” she tuts.

Aaron stands, sighing. ”I need the bog”.

Robert registers his tone, he does, but he's too worked up now, Adam egging him on. ”Come on then big lad, show me what'ya got!” Adam shouts with that stupid grin of his. His hair is too long again and the brown curls bounces with energy. Unkempt, Robert reflects.

Elbow to the table, he leans slightly forward, grabbing Adam's hand, makes sure it sits right in his own hand. ”Vic, make sure he doesn't cheat”.

”As if. Just hold your hand above ours babe. Yeah like that” Adam instructs. Victoria rolls her eyes, shoots an annoyed glare her husband's way.

Robert pulls their hands as close towards his shoulder as possible, turning his body a little. All those hours in front of Eurosport when he was moping around on Vic's couch, are finally paying off. Turns out, arm wrestling is actually a bigger sport than most think.

Their arms fight for dominance, both of them striving for advantage as Vic tries making sure it's a fair game by keeping them both aligned. Robert's hand grips around Adam's fingers tighter. This is life and death now. ”Hey, no fucking cheating” he yells at Adam when he catches him hold on to the table. If they're doing this, they're doing this right. Adam seems a little too drunk and happy to really care. Robert cares too much.

Of course, Robert doesn't stand a chance, even when Adam is a bit more wasted than he is. That hurts. He insists on a rematch. If he can just beat him this one time, things would be easier, he's convinced himself.

It doesn't work.

”You're not done yet then?” Aaron asks when he returns, still with the same disinterest.

”I beat him twice, keeps wanting more!” Adam chuckles, tries pouring himself another glass, and Robert wants to whack him over the head with the empty pitcher.

”Just give it a rest will ya” Aaron mutters, giving him a look.

He knows that look. It's that sideways look, cheeks slightly pulled up towards his eyes, eyebrow ends folding upwards. Eyes filled of annoyance. 'Don't push this too far Robert – Don't make me regret I let you back in' it tells him.

He swallows, lets Adam's hand go by pushing it away. ”Fine” he says through tight lips, the words a little sour on his tongue.

”Well thank God” Vic sighs, handing out menus she's just collected. ”Can we just order dessert now?”

He sulks, he's bound to, sits a little on edge. Like the night is somehow ruined – not even chocolate cake can help. Then Aaron sneaks his hand onto his lap, grabs his hand, squeezing gently, rubbing his thumb over it.

Robert meets his eyes, and sees a much softer face smiling at him.

Maybe he's a winner too.

 

\----

 

Drawing by the wonderful [Jenny](http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/)

 


	7. Robert gets his own place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Robert moving into his own place and having Aaron over a lot

”Aw, this is kinda sad innit?” Victoria pouts when he hands back the key to her house. ”I'm gonna miss you”.

”I'll literally be across the street” he says. 

Edna had passed in her sleep. Now the house is his. That sounds rather awful. Circle of life he supposes. It needs some – well a lot - redecorating, but right now he's so eager to get out of his sister's box room that he's been staying in for far too long that he doesn't really care what it looks like. 

He doesn't have much, Chrissie had owned most of the things, so he hadn't brought much to Victoria's. Makes moving this time around easy. Also causes a dent in his wallet because he needs to go shopping. He can afford it though. 

”So IKEA then?” Aaron says when he's over later that evening and he's all done unpacking. Of course Aaron is there, where else would he be? He's scooted down low on the sofa, legs parted wide as Robert is fixing them a light dinner. 

”Yeah, I don't think so” Robert huffs, licking away some butter caught on his thumb. He's not about to fill this place with ordinary stuff. It's the first time in his life he'll be living on his own when he can actually afford nice things. 

”What's wrong with IKEA? Everything in one place, mate. It's perfect” Aaron tries convincing him. 

Robert shoots him a look at being called mate again. Aaron still hasn't registered just how annoying he finds it. Picks up some catalogues from the kitchen table and tosses them to Aaron. ”Here. This is much better. You know someday Aaron, I will teach you about taste”. 

”Good luck” Aaron snorts. 

..

Liv and Aaron are having tea at his place. They're huddled around the tiny kitchen table that's still left from Edna; he hasn't found the perfect one yet. Almost like a proper family. Strangely. The parallels between Chrissie and Lachlan are there but they stop pretty much at partner and step-child. Not that Liv is Aaron's daughter, but close enough. This is better. Warmer, more relaxed – even if Liv drives him mad most of the time -, easier. 

”So when can we move in then?” Liv asks unashamedly and both Aaron and Robert almost choke on their food. 

”Liv...” Aaron warns. Throws a nervous gaze in Robert's direction. They haven't really talked about it. He's thought about it a million and one times but they've never had a proper discussion. 

”These walls look like shite though, would probably give me a headache, best stay put for now” Liv adds, saving them all. 

..

Aaron falls through the door, exhausted. Comes in to lie down on the sofa with the same claim had it been his own, head faced down and one arm falling to the floor. Not expressing more than a few grunts. 

It's not really what Robert had imagined when he'd asked him around after work. ”You alright there?” he asks from the table, an eyebrow raised. 

”Mmff” Aaron mumbles. ”Adam almost killed me. Thought it was a good idea to take on a rush job”. 

”You're lucky that sofa is old” Robert looks at him, noticing the oily clothes Aaron's wearing against the torn fabric. Frowning. 

”You should stop worrying about furniture and start worrying about my aching back instead”

”Want a massage baby?” Robert smiles, getting up from the table. 

His mouth pressed into the sofa cushion, Aaron speaks ”Yes please”. 

…

”That is a nice colour”

”Wait, what? Did I hear that correct” Robert puts a hand behind his ear, leaning in closer to Aaron. ”Did you just say something positive about a wall colour? I'd better call the ambulance because you can't be feeling well”. 

”Alright” Aaron punches him on his shoulder, smudging him with more paint. After painting the whole living room, there's plenty splattered all over him already. Including his hair. 

”I reckon we did a good job” Robert smiles, looking around the room, imagining the dinners, movie nights, even fights that might happen in this room. It's exciting.


End file.
